how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magician's Code - Part Two
Recap After the birth of Lily and Marshall's baby, Ted talks to Robin about how he wants a family. She encourages him to go after the one who got away, Victoria, saying that he consistently sabotages himself by choosing women he knows he has no future with and that she was the only girl he ever dated with the potential to be "The One." He gives her a call and invites her to MacLaren's and arranges to meet at 1:30 P.M. When she arrives, she is in a wedding dress. Victoria tells him that today is her wedding with Klaus, but she has always had Ted in the back of her mind. If he wants to drive off into the sunset with her, now is their chance. After deliberating with the gang, he takes her into the car, seemingly to drive off into the sunset with her. However, he tells her "I was left at the altar and it almost killed me. You're someone's fiancée, and I have to respect that," and says he's going to drive her back to the church. Once he gets near the church, he sees flashbacks of Victoria, and drives past the church, where Ted and Victoria hold hands and do indeed drive off into the sunset. Meanwhile, Quinn and Barney plan a romantic getaway to Hawaii. However, in Barney's suitcase is a box which he refuses to open, due to "The Magician's Code." "The Magician's Code" is a code taught to Barney by his former magic teacher who said "A Magician should never reveal his greatest tricks." Barney and Quinn get held up by security. As a security guard questions Quinn, he asks her what is her occupation - to which she says she is unemployed. She says she wanted to surprise Barney when they were on their vacation, saying she quit stripping just for him. Afterwards, Quinn is told she can leave but Barney must stay, but Barney tells her to wait and that he will finally reveal the magic trick. After an elaborate magic ploy, it is revealed that in the box was an engagement ring, which he uses to propose to Quinn. She accepts. They run off to tell the gang, and Barney and Robin are left in the room alone. He apologizes if this may be kind of weird for her, but she says she's happy for them. Then there is a flash forward to Barney's wedding day, and when Ted walks into the bride's room, it is finally revealed to be Robin. Continuity *Barney's love of magic tricks is a recurring element throughout the show. *In , Victoria mentioned that she is getting engaged to Klaus. *Robin mentions Stella and Zoey, two of Ted's ex-girlfriends. *In one of the flashback scenes, Marshall's Fiero is seen, and the song by is being played in it. These elements were established in . *Stella left Ted at the altar in . *Making a sign as a result of something someone did was first referenced in . *During the flashback of Marshall stapling himself, Ted can be seen eating a sandwich. "Eating a sandwich" is Ted's way of telling his kids that they were smoking marijuana. The term "eating a sandwich" was first introduced in . *When in the airport security room, Barney says "Man, I wind up in these rooms a lot". This is a reference to , where he and Ted also get questioned by security at the airport (and where Barney similarly refuses to change his story). *Robin references Ted's original break-up with Victoria, which occurred in . *By this episode, when the pair getting married is finalized, it had already been two full seasons (all of Seasons 6 and 7) since the wedding is introduced. It will be another two seasons before it occurs. *Don in also thinks that Ted is gay. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Victoria's storyline ends in . *Robin would say something similar about Ted's relationship with Victoria again in . *The scene at the end of the episode occurs in . Gallery The Magician's Code Part One 01.jpg The Magician's Code Part One 02.jpg The Magician's Code Part One 03.jpg The Magician's Code Part One 04.jpg The Magician's Code Part Two 05.jpg Barneyswedding.jpg The Magician's Code 8.jpg Robin bride..jpg The-Magicians-Code-.jpg Marshall Lily Marvin 06.png Marshall Lily Marvin 05.png Marshall Lily Marvin 04.png Marshall Lily Marvin 03.png Marshall Lily Marvin 02.png Marshall Lily Marvin 01.png Barney and Quinn.png Barney TheMagiciansCode.png Barneys Kittypartment.png Ted and Marvin.png Victoria-Wedding-Gown.jpg Sunset.jpg For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:The Magician's Code - Part Two images. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In the photos sequence, Marshall doesn't have his eyes closed, as seen in . * Robin is seen quite frightened at the hospital, and even faints when Lily is about to deliver the baby, but in , she has already helped a guest (on her show), deliver a kid. However as Ted says "it's different when it's someone you love." Because of the close relationship Robin and Lily share it is likely that delivering Lily's baby was much more emotionally draining than delivering a stranger's baby. Allusions and Outside References *When Barney returns home, Quinn states that his bedroom was too " ". * When Barney begins the magic trick, he chants "sim sala bim," referencing the magician , who would utter the same words. Music *The Wind - Other Notes *Along with , this marked the first time two episodes were aired on the same night as part of a season finale. The next time this would happen is in Season 9 when the series finale consisting of two episodes ( and ) would be aired back-to-back. * , who plays Guard #2, is an actual magician, and creates all the magic tricks seen on the show. *Alongside The Magician's Code - Part One, it was the most watched event on CBS until September 7, 2012 when all the major American channels aired the Stand Up To Cancer telethon. *Rob Huebel (Mr. Flanigan) played a supporting role in the film in which Jason Segel was a co-star. *Despite the episode taking place after Marvin's birth, which Alyson Hannigan's pregnancy coincided with, Hannigan was still seven months pregnant during production of this episode, which necessitated her wearing loose clothing and carrying the baby to conceal her still-expanding waistline. **Footage of Lily summoning Ted to the bride's room, from , shot before Hannigan's pregnancy, was reused for the beginning of the episode, and Lily does not make an appearance for the final flashforward scene. This was done so that Lily would not appear pregnant in her bridesmaid scenes. Guests *Becki Newton - Quinn *Frances Conroy - Loretta Stinson (voice only) * - Mrs. Matsen * - Mr. Flanigan *Ashley Williams - Victoria *Lance Barber - Guard #1 * - Guard #2 *Ithamar Enriquez - Guard #3 *Peter Gannon - Mr. McIntee *Christopher Carroll -Mr. Drury *Kelly Connolly - Zelda Podcast Featuring Craig Thomas, Chris Harris and Sue Federman. Reception * This episode, along with The Magician's Code - Part One, was viewed by 8.49 million people. http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/05/ratings-news-15th-may-2012.html * Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B, stating that much happened in the episode even if there were contradictions along the way while the outcomes of certain events are attempts at misdirection. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-magicians-code,73636/ * 's Michelle Profis stated the episode does not leave anything for the audience to contemplate before the next season but left some emotional moments such as the baby being named after Marshall's father. http://tvrecaps.ew.com/recap/how-i-met-your-mother-season-7-finale/ * Ethan Alter of gave the episode a C-. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-magicians-code-part-2.php * Robert Canning of gave the episode 8 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/122/1224685p1.html * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 9.5 out of 10 stars. "...Barney with the magic again." References External Links * * * Category:Farhampton